The Vistors
by TNdani
Summary: This is my take on who Elsa and Anna could have been. *Swanqueen* Story reposted with pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know, I know. I have been away for a while. I have been writing 2 novels, a script and helping a friend with another. My wife has made me promise that would be my priority. Not to mention the end of season 3 was a bit discouraging. I just could NOT shake this one. I started this just after the finale. It's my version and I am sticking to it.

**Chapter 1**

The young girl walked down the street of a town and seemed so familiar, yet so different at the same time. She had walked these streets since she was young girl. Her, her younger sister of two years and her older brother. She knew these streets and this town like the back of her hand. Tonight though, it seemed lonely and cold, giving her a creepy feeling. It seemed distant and unfamiliar. She made her way to diner where she stood just outside and watched the party that was going on, looking around to see several faces that she knew, she jumped back into the alleyway as she heard someone exiting the diner. She watched closely as the woman and man sat at the table and they began to talk. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she didn't have to. She knew what was being said. She watched the man kiss the woman that she knew so well. Unable to stomach the scene, she pulled her head back into the alley.

"What's happening?" A voice whispered.

The young blonde jumped and looked at the other girl in surprise. "What...what are you doing here?" She whispered angrily.

"I can come if I want, Elsa. You can't stop me."

"Obviously. Where is Henry?"

"He went to check on Mama."

"Anna, you know that he is going to kill me, right?"

"Why? You didn't do anything. The portal was still open, so I jumped in behind you."

"Do you know what could have happened?"

"You weren't afraid." The younger girl fired.

"He knows that I have- abilities to protect myself. You don't."

"You may need help."

"Anna, this isn't about me needing help and you know it. This wasn't a good idea."

"Well too late now. I'm here and you can't send me home until you go home too."

"Crap." The older girl huffed. "Mama is going to kill me."

The younger girl huffed and lowered her head. "Mama won't even notice that we're gone."

"I don't understand what happened." Elsa walked around her sister with a confused look on her face.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"We went back way too far." Elsa looked around. "We gotta get out of here before someone sees us." She took the other girl by the arm and led her down the alleyway to the next street over. There was only one place that Elsa even knew to try. It was getting late and the girls needed a place for the night.

They stood in front of the large building that read 'Granny's B&B'. Elsa stopped just before the door and turned to her sister. "Just remember, you don't know these people."

"I got it."

"I am serious, Anna. You can't run in here screaming 'hey Granny'. They don't know us, and we don't know them."

"Okkkkaaay". Anna drug the word out as if insulted.

"I mean it."

"I got it!"

The girls walked into the B&B and were greeted by a very familiar smile. "Well, hello there."

"Hi." Elsa said.

"How can I help you two?"

"We would like a room, please."

Granny looked that two young girls. "Okay. How many will be staying?" Granny gathered up the guest log book.

"Just my sister and myself."

Granny looked up at the girls over her glasses. "Where's your family?"

"They aren't here at the moment."

"And when_ will_ they be here?"

"My sister and I will need a room for the night, while we're visiting."

Granny closed the book. "Girls, are you in some kind of trouble? Running from someone? This isn't a town that sees visitors and, even though my mind may be slipping a touch, I've never seen either of you."

Anna looked up nervously at Elsa. A look which didn't get past Granny. "We would like a room, please. One with two beds, as my sister kicks in her sleep, but one large will work as well." Granny continued to look at the girls. "Do you have a room available?"

Granny sighed while turning around taking one of the keys from the wall. "It's the second room on the left at the top of those stairs." Granny watched as the oldest girl pulled some money from her pocket. She raised her hand. "Don't you worry about that dear. Just let me know if there is anything I can do to help you two. Young girls shouldn't be wondering around in the dark like this."

"Thank you. We'll be fine. I promise."

Granny watched the two girls walk up to their room and wondered if she should make the next move. After only a moment's thought, she reached for the phone and dialed the number.

xxxxx

Emma felt the man's lips on her neck as his hand stared underneath her shirt when a load noise caused him to huff. Emma looked over at the phone that was ringing on the table. "I have to get that."

"Let it go, love."

"I can't. It's the Sheriff's phone and Regina..." Emma got up off the couch. "...she's pissed. Swan." Emma answered. "uh huh." She replied. "Alright, I will be over." She hung up the phone.

"What? Did the Queen insight another curse?"

"No." Emma said tying her shoes. "There's a problem at Granny's. I just need to go and check it out."

"Can't someone else do that. We are kind of busy here."

"Who? Snow just had a baby so David is with her and Ruby is at the dinner with the party." She grabbed her red leather jacket and headed for the door. "Maybe another time."

Emma left the apartment more excited than she thought she would be. She didn't know why in the hell that she had left with Hook. She didn't care about him that way and was about to make a huge mistake. She would have to remember to thank Granny for the block.

Within 10 minutes the Sheriff was walking into the B&B. She smiled at Granny upon seeing her. "Good evening, Emma."

"Granny."

"I hear that you did it. I knew you could." Granny smiled.

"I did and apparently I returned with some unwanted items...or people." Emma looked around the room. "So what's the problem?"

"We have visitors?"

"We as in..."

"Storybrooke."

"What?" Emma immediately worried. _Lets hope that you didn't bring anything else back with you. _Emma could hear Regina's voice again.

"Are you alright?" Granny noticed that Emma turned very pale.

"Yeah." Emma smiled playing it off. "Where are they?"

"_They _are two young girls. I would say early teens if that. The young one may not be."

"Two girls?"

"Yes."

"No parents?"

"None."

"Why are they here?"

"With all due respect, Sheriff, if I knew that I wouldn't have called you.

"Alright. I'll check it out." Emma turned to walked toward the stairs.

The girls were sitting on the bed talking. "Where are we?"

"We're home. You mean when are we."

"Whatever, Elsa. Granny seems too young. I think that we went too far."

"No kidding. I'm the one who almost had to poke out my eyes seeing that man with Mama." There was a knock at the door.

"Girls?" They both stopped at the sound on the other side of the door. It was an all too familiar sound. A sound, and word, that they'd heard often in their very own bedrooms- from that exact voice.

"Hide!" Elsa whispered.

"Where?"

"The bathroom."

"Girls." They both looked at the door.

"Why do I have to hide?"

"Look at you, Anna. You are the mirror image of Mom. She can't see you."

"Granny saw me!"

"Girls? Is everything ok?" They looked at the door again.

"Granny is a old lady that is half blind, Anna." Elsa pointed to the door. "_She_ is not."

"Girls, I am going to give you to the count of three to open this door, then I am coming in."

Elsa panicked. "THIS is why I left you behind. You are here on some crazy mission..."

"ONE." Emma's voice was loud on the other side of the door.

"Anna, go hide!"

"TWO."

"Don't screw this up, Anna. We have to fix things."

Just as Emma was about to say 'three' , the door quickly opened.

"You girls alright?" Emma said trying to look around the young girl.

Elsa couldn't hardly make eye contact with Emma. "Yeah. Sorry. My sister is in the shower and I had already gone to bed."

"With your clothes on?" Emma looked the girl up and down.

"Is that unacceptable?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "We don't see many visitors around here and you look to young to have driven yourself in, so how did you get here?"

"Do you question all the towns visitors this way, Sheriff? Maybe that's why you don't have any."

Emma grabbed the girl by the arm. "Ok, you are coming with me."

"Why? What did I do?" Elsa protested.

"What you did was call me Sheriff."

Elsa was shocked as she being pulled down toward the steps. "And?"

"_And _I never told you I was the Sheriff" As Emma passed Granny she spoke. "The other one is in the shower. When she is out, call me. I have to get this one to the diner."

"What? Why?" Elsa was still trying to pled her case. This wasn't good. They had only been here an hour and already things were out of control.

Emma stopped and looked at the young girl in the eyes. "Who are you?"

"What?" Elsa was suddenly scared. This wasn't a scenario that her brother had warned her of.

"Who are you?" Emma shook the girl by her arm. "You have about a second to start talking, kid." Emma said as she put her face close to the young girl's.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why are you being so mean?" It was all the young girl could do not to cry and Emma saw that.

"This isn't the day, kid. Some...funny things just happened and suddenly you two show up?"

"What? What funny things?"

"Who sent you here?" Emma said in a very serious voice.

Elsa started to struggle under the hand that was becoming more tight around her bicep. "You're hurting me." She said almost in tears.

"Then tell me who you are?"

"My name is Elsa."

"Who sent you?" Elsa didn't answer and Emma shook her again. "I said, who sent you?"

"Please. I'm not someone bad. My sister and I are just visiting."

"No one just visiting Storybrooke. Just Pan and flying monkeys and wicked witches and crazy people from some home offices. No one_ just_ visits Storybrooke."

Emma took the girl by the arm and drug her into the diner. The commotion stopped as the pair entered the room. Everyone watched as Emmy escorted the kid quickly to a stool at the bar. The young girl looked around the room. _What happened? Where did they go wrong? Why does everyone look so young? When is this?_

"This is Elsa." Emma announced to the people who were still left in the diner. "Her and her sister just checked into Granny's and they are... " Emma gestured quotes with her fingers. "...are visiting."

"The witch sent her! Off with her head!" Leroy screamed.

Elsa started to panic and Emma spoke to her again. "Speak up, kid." Elsa looked around the room again. "Who. Sent. You!"

Elsa found a soft pair of eyes across the room in a young boy. Somehow, in that moment, those familiar eyes gave her the strength that she needed. She took a deep breath and answered the question. "Henry."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N You will notice that there is a the mention that Anna doesn't look the Anna from the show or the movie. This is my version of Anna.**

**Chapter 2**

"What?" Emma said looking at Henry. "You know her?"

"No." Henry looked stunned. "I have no clue that girl is."

"Off with her head!" Leroy screamed again.

"Kid, I am going to give you one final chance to tell me who you are. If you lie to me again -then I am letting Leroy's idea become a actual option. Where are you from and who sent you?"

Elsa felt a tear run down her face. "I'm from Storybrooke Maine."

"I told you..."

"I AM!" Elsa shouted.

"Very few people are from Storybrooke, kid."

"But I am."

"You warned her, Emma." Leroy started to head for the girl.

"2030." Elsa Interrupted.

"What?" Emma said in disbelief.

"I am from Storybrooke. More importantly, the Storybrooke Maine that exists 18 years from now.

Snow gasped. "You're from the future?"

Elsa only nods.

"And you know Henry?" Snow questioned.

Elsa nods again dropping her head.

"How do you know me?" Henry asked.

She mumbled something under her breath. "What did you just say?" Emma asked.

"I said cuz heismybrother." The girl said quickly.

"You brother?" Charming said.

Elsa nodded.

Emma sat with a thud on the barstool beside her and looked at the party goers. She finally turned to the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "If Henry is your brother, then who..."

"You." The girl answered.

"Me?"

Elsa nodded again.

"Emma, are you sure that we can believe her?" Snow questioned.

"No."

"Mama, plea..."

"Who sent you!?" Emma was now angry.

"I told you. Henry."

"So future Henry, 2030 Henry, sent you to Storybrooke to...what?" Emma said.

"I need to talk to you. I need your help."

"If you need my help then why not ask me? Why not ask future me?"

"You don't understand."

"You're right I don't understand. You come here the exact moment that...you come here tonight and expect me to believe that?"

"What happened tonight?" Elsa questioned. Emma just looked at the girl. "You just said that something happened. What was it?"

"A portal was opened."

"HENRY!" Snow, Emma and Charming all yelled.

"That's what went wrong." Elsa paced the floor seemly speaking to no one other than herself. "The time portal was opened to Storybrooke tonight. I musta went through the exact same time and it confused it. That explains why I went back so far."

"How far back were you going?" Henry asked causing everyone to turn and look at him. "I mean, if I believed you, how far back were you going?"

Emma looked at the girl with confusion, the turned to her son. "Henry, we don't even know that she is telling the truth here."

"Mama?" Emma somehow turned to the girl at hearing the name. "Use your superpowers. Look at me. See if I am lying."

At the mention of the super power Emma froze. "If someone sent you, then you would know to say that."

"Whether someone told me or not is irrelevant, Mama. Your power is the same. Tell me that I'm lying."

Emma looked at the girl closely and gasped. "What...I don't understand...you...your sister."

"Anna? Yeah, about her. Let me just apologize in advice to you. Henry and I told her that she wasn't allowed to come, but Anna never listens. It's kinda her thing. So anyways, she somehow jumped through the portal as it was closing and came along. It was not my idea so any and all future punishment should be handed to her solely."

Emma was now the one pacing the floor. "I don't know." Emma looked at her Mother. "Maybe I'm slipping." She turned to look at the girl who was watching her every move. "Maybe I'm missing it." Emma looked at her Dad. "This can't be right. Right?"

"Wait a minute." Everyone turned to see Henry walking toward the girl, who was his own height. "You are from 2030?"

"Yes."

"Then that makes me..."

"29." The girl interrupted.

"So if I am 29 years old, why would I let a..." Henry slightly leaned forward as if to ask the girl a question.

"14. I'm 14."

"Ok, why would have just let a 14 travel through time alone? Not to mention that apparently it was me that asked."

"You didn't ask really. We sort of -agreed."

"Oh my God." Emma said and walked back, standing in front of the girl. "He would send you if he knew that you would be okay." The girl's eyes left from her Mother's. "He trusted that you would okay alone. That you could _handle _yourself."

"She has magic." Snow said softly. "Henry doesn't and you do. That is why you here instead of him. He trusted that your magic would protect you."

"That's it isn't it?" Henry asked.

Reluctantly Elsa answered. "Yes."

"How?" Emma asked.

"You know so little about your power in this time. You understand it more now. It's meaning. It capabilities. "

"She was born of true love." Snow answered stunned. "You find it, Emma. She has true loves magic." Emma looked at Snow as her and the young girl were exchanging knew glares. "The only magic that is that powerful, that Henry would trust her alone, is the most powerful magic. It can only come from two parents who share that magic."

"Ok, let's say that I buy into all this. Who is your father?"

The girl looked away again. "I would rather not give my parental identity away if you don't mind."

"Well too bad, because I do mind. Actually, I mind very much. And also, because you say that I'm your parent. So the deal is that I ask questions and you answer them."

"Mama, you should know better than anyone what can happen if you travel in time. You have to be careful not to alter what has happened in the future. I have heard stories about this night. About how you brought people back with you. How you changed things."

"If your goal is not to change things, then why are you here, Elsa?"

"I need your help. We need your help."

"Look, kid, this savior thing is hard work and sometimes it doesn't work that way. I don't know..."

"I don't need for you to be my SAVIOR! I need my Mama." A tear ran down Elsa's cheek.

"What does she need to do, Elsa?" Snow asked.

"I need her to change something."

"But you just said..."

"That I don't want to change or alter the future, yes. But this is one night. I need for you to change one night."

"Wha-"

"Is there a problem here?" Everyone turned to see Regina standing in the doorway. "Miss Swan?" Regina walked toward the woman. "I understand that your goal in life is to destroy any relationship that you come in contact with, but I would rather you NOT destroy the rules that I have in place for Henry. It is nearly midnight and he is still up? Or are you too distracted with that Pir-"

"Ok, Regina. I get it." Elsa watched in amazement. "You want him in the bed, but something came up and I had to deal with it. Give it a rest. One night isn't going to kill him."

"Henry. Get your things." Regina demanded.

"No. It's Emma's night with me. I want to stay."

Regina turned to look sternly at the boy. "I understand that it is common practice for everyone here to disrespect me Henry, but I will NOT tolerate that from you. I said to get your things and that is what I meant."

"Regin-"

"No, Miss Swan. You were suppose to have him, but that seems to be the only thing that you failed at this evening." Regina noticed the girl who was looking at her as if in shock. "Who is this?" Regina strolled over to her.

"Don't Regina." Emma warned.

Regina turned to her. "Another stowaway that you brought back? Someone else that has no business in this land?" Regina turned to the girl. "What's your name, dear?"

Elsa couldn't breathe, must less speak.

"I asked you a question." Regina said as she looked into the girls. A shiver went down the entire length of Elsa's spine. Those brown eyes that she looked into had never held such anger.

Emma quickly stepped between the two. "Let her be, Regina."

Regina gave an evil smile. "Aw, she's one of your pound puppies, isn't she?"

Emma could have sworn that she heard the breath catch in Elsa's throat. "I am asking you, to leave her alone."

Regina now chuckled and once again the shiver quickly traveled down Elsa's spine. "You are asking me?"

"Yes."

Regina looked at Emma as though she could kill her herself. "You honestly think that give a damn about anything you want?"

"She is just a kid -"

Henry returned with his jacket trying to save his Mother and sister. "Mom, I'm ready."

Regina looked down at Henry. "Go wait outside, Henry."

"Mom, don't -"

"Outside Henry!" The boy looked apologetically at his family and walked outside.

"You wanted to make sure that I stayed this way. You wanted your Evil Queen?" She stepped only inches away from Emma. "Well, my dear. Here she is."

Out of nowhere Elsa was between the women. "Stop it! Just stop it!"

Regina looked at the girl as if she could kill her where she stood. "A protective puppy at that." Regina looked at the girl. "You have no idea who you are dealing with, child."

"As do you." Elsa said as she swallowed hard.

Emma softly pushed Elsa aside. "Somehow. Someway. She is here from the future."

Regina looked over at the girl. "Great. Another Storybrooke intruder that you have managed to bring into _my _town. One that will be dealt with just like the others."

"No. No she won't."

"And why is that?"

"If you touch her, even a scratch, Henry will never forgive you."

"And why is that?"

"Because..." Emma stopped wondering if this was the right thing to do.

"Because why?"

"Because I'm his sister."

Regina looked at the girl who suddenly looked just like Emma to her. She had amazing blue eyes that she had no doubt inherited from her grandfather. "She is your..." Regina couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yes" Emma said. "It would seem that way, yes."

It was like Regina was punched in the gut. _Emma had another child in the future? Henry had a sister? He had a family? He wouldn't need her? Another person had gotten there happy ending?_

Regina swallowed down the tears. "Keep her away from me, Miss Swan, or you both will regret it."

Regina gave Elsa one last look and walked out the door. Elsa continued to look at the door where the woman had just left.

"Don't worry about her, kid. We'll make sure that nothing happens." Elsa was still looking at the door. "Hey." Emma stepped in front of her blocking her vision. "She isn't going to hurt you. I want let her."

"She can't anyway." Elsa said mindlessly. "I am the only person that equals her power."

"What?" Emma asked. "You know Regina?"

"Of course I know her."

"Well like I said, don't worry."

"I'm not worried, Mama. I can hold my own with...her."

Snow walked forward and placed one hand on each of Elsa's shoulders. "Honey, you need to tell us who your other parent is."

"She's right, Elsa. That way he can help you. I know that you _think _you can take Regina, but she is very powerful."

Elsa looked at Emma with all the seriousness in the world. "And so am I."

"You're too young. She is seasoned and knows what she's doing."

"I can handle myself."

"Not with Regina." Charming added.

"I control my powers very well. Who do you think taught me?"

"Oh my God." Snow said as she looked at the young girl again.

"What?" Emma asked her own mother.

Before Snow could answer, everyone turned to the door when it opened again. Granny walked in. "Emma, I think there's something you should see."

Elsa closed her eyes knowing what was coming. Granny stepped aside to reveal another girl. This one had shoulder length beautiful black hair and gorgeous brown eyes. There was no question who she belonged to. She was a replica of Regina Mills.

Snow spoke. "Oh my God. It's like going into the past, not the future. Emma. She looks just like-" Snow turned back to the older of the girls. "Elsa, you need to tell Emma who your other parent is."

Elsa didn't answer, but a soft voice behind Emma stood in the doorway and spoke for the first time. "Sorry, Elsa. I tried to stay hide."

"It's ok, Anna." Elsa huffed and looked at Emma. "Are you really gonna make me say it?"

"I'm gonna need for you to." Emma answered.

"I'm sorry. You weren't suppose to find out this way."

"Is it..." Emma started.

"Regina Mills?" Elsa finished her sentence. Emma only nodded. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Sorry for the confusion with the story. It wouldn't let me pair the character, and by wouldn't let me I mean I did it wrong. The story was deleted and reposted. I love hearing your thoughts and concerns, so please leave reviews.

**WARNING- WARNING-WARNING! **This chapter is not for the faint of heart. You will find out why the girls are in Storybrooke and why they said that Emma wouldn't notice they were gone. If that wasn't bad enough you will find out why Anna came along. You have been warned. It's a very eventful chapter.

**Chapter 3**

"I think I may need to sit down." Emma stumbled backward until she was against the booth. "How? Like...how?"

" I think it's a little late for _the _talk."

Emma looked at Elsa again and then over to Anna, who had yet to move. "How?"

Snow stepped over to Emma. "I've only ever heard rumors about this. When I was a teenager, there was a queen in another land. Rumors spread quickly of a tryst that she had with one of her maids. The maid was hiding amongst the Queens helpers in hopes of destroying the Queen. She ended up falling in love with the Queen and one night the Queen became pregnant. The maid also shared the Queens magic abilities and the child was said to be born of not just true love, but true love's magic." Snow looked at Elsa. "Which is also said to be the strongest of magic."

Emma sat with her face in her hands. "How in the hell do I fall in love with Regina?"

"Mama -" Anna speaks. "I know that you are in shocked, but it's already happ-"

"Anna." Elsa stopped Anna from saying anything else knowing it was too soon to reveal everything. "It will happen in about a year. Then in another year I will be born to you. Two years later, Mom gives birth to Anna."

Emma looks over at the younger daughter. "You look..."

"I know." The young girl smiles and it almost took Emma's breath. "I look like Mom. You always tell me that."

"I mean...you look...just like her." Emma stumbled over the words to recieve a smile from the girl.

"We need your help, Mama." Elsa sat down beside Emma.

"With what?" Emma was still having a hard time taking her eyes off Anna.

"On your and Mom's 10th wedding anniversary, the two of you go to dinner. On the way home there's an accident and..." Elsa couldn't seem to finish the story causing Emma to turn to her.

"The accident was bad." Emma turns to Anna who picks up the story. "We woke up the next morning and Grandma was still at home with us. You and Mom hadn't come home the night before and Grandpa, and the rest of the town, where out looking for you."

"It took them 24 hours to even find the car." Emma turned back to Elsa. "You had swerved to miss a deer and had ran off in a ravine. Your car couldn't even be seen from the road. Aunt Ruby was the one who found you, but when they got to you..." Elsa stopped again and took a deep breath.

"That's why you're here?" Emma asked as she looked at the floor.

Snow placed her hand on the girl's shoulder to encourage her. "They said that Mom died almost instantly." Emma closed her eyes as a surprising pain went through her. "You were unconscious, but alive. They said that you were still holding Mom's hand when they found you. We have no idea how long that you had been that way. You had a compound fracture in her left leg and your right leg was also broken." Emma was still silent. "The car was turned onto its side and you were unable to get yourself out of the seatbelt. You said once, in a drunken rage, that you didn't leave her." Elsa stopped for a moment in order to let Emma process. "You drink a lot now."

Emma looked over at her youngest daughter with sad eyes. "That's why you said that I wouldn't notice you were gone?" Anna only nodded. "I'm sorry." The words came out just over a whisper.

"You looked away from the road. You've always said that it was your fault."

xxxxx

_June 21st, 2028..._

Regina looked over and smiled at Emma. "Thank you for dinner."

"Thank you for 10 years." Emma placed a kiss softly on Regina's lips.

"Do you remember that day at Granny's? I told you that people don't change-"

"They only fool themselves into thinking they can." Emma smiled, finishing her wife's sentence.

"I really thought that was true."

"I know that you did."

"Sometimes I still can't believe this happened."

"Well, that makes two of us." Emma chuckled.

Regina thought a moment. "Two amazing kids and 10 years later and I _still_ have trouble believing it." She waited a beat before speaking again. "You saw past all the hate and anger."

"It was when you told me 'you have no idea what I am capable of'. You had me from that moment on." They both laughed. "I had to see for myself exactly what you were capable of."

"So? Was it what you expected?" Regina smiled.

"Absolutely not." Regina had a playful frown on her face. Emma reached over and poked her in the ribs. "It was sooo much better."

Regina returned the jab and caused Emma to lean against the door. "It didn't help that you had me against a wall. What was I suppose to do, Miss Swan."

Emma looked at Regina and chuckled. "oh" She said seductively. "I know what that 'Miss Swan' means now, Madam Mayor." Regina only called her that when she was trying to seduce her wife. "You better watch out or I'll-"

"EMMA!"

Emma turned her head to see the large deer standing in the road. She jerked the wheel and the car suddenly left the road and moments later was speeding into the wooded ravine. The Audi Q7 hit several trees and rolled twice before it came to a stop on its side. Emma's side of the SUV was facing up, which left her basically hanging over her wife, who was laid against the door.

"Gina?" Emma said as she tried to unbuckle her seat belt, which was locked and wouldn't release. When there wasn't a response she looked down at the woman who had a large gash above her right eye that was pouring blood over the right side of Regina's face. "Oh God, Regina!" Emma tried to lean over to her. She screamed in pain as she realized for the first time that her legs were pinned under the collapsed dash of the SUV. She tried again to reach over. "Regina. Please! Answer me."

There was a groan that came from Regina.

"Hey." Emma smiled as she saw Regina's eyes crack open. "We're gonna be ok. Can you reach your phone? I'm kinda hung over here." Regina's eyes meeting Emma's was the only response she got. Emma was still stuck in her seat hanging above Regina. She tried to reach down to Regina, but the distance was too far.

Regina tried to speak, but was unable to. She started again. "Tell the kids..."

"No. Don't you do this, honey. Don't!"

Emma noticed the blood that was starting to come from Regina's mouth. "Emma." The name came out in a shaking breath. "Tell...them...love them."

"No. You are gonna tell them yourself." Emma tried to change the subject as she tried again to get the belt to release her. "Can you try to reach your phone? It's to your right. I can't reach it?"

"I love you." Regina chocked out. "I always loved you."

"Please, Regina. Don't do this." Regina eyes batted and Emma noticed the blood that was pooling against the door. She wasn't sure where all her wife was bleeding, but it seemed to be everywhere. She knew that some of it was apparently coming from the back of her head. "Regina?"

Emma watched brown eyes slowly open. "Thank you...believing I could...change. For loving...me...and...our kids.

Emma was jerking at the seat belt. "Damn it! OPEN!" She watched as Regina's eyes started to close. "NO! Don't Gina, Please. Keep looking at me." Regina's eyes opened again. "I love you too. You stay awake." Emma tried to keep talking. "The kids. They are at home right now planning our surprise party tomorrow night. Did you know that?"

Regina smiled the best she could

"They are. Henry was talking to Mom and Dad at the station and accidently walked up behind him." Emma chuckled. "They didn't see me. I didn't tell you, so that one of us would be truly surprised. They are home planning this for us. Please don't do this. Don't you leave us. Please." Emma pled.

"I'm sorry...you have to tell Anna..."

"No. Don't you be sorry and you will see Anna. You can tell her yourself. Try to fight this, honey, please." Emma was literally watching the life drain out of Regina. "Give me your hand." It was all the Regina could do to raise it, but did just enough for Emma to grab hold of her finger tips and managed to bring her hand up further. "I love you, Regina Mills."

"Love...you...Emma Swan...Mil..." Regina stopped talking and Emma knew what was happening.

"Gina?" There was no response. "Gina?" Again, nothing. "GINA!" Emma cried. "NO! GINA!"

xxxxxx

_2014..._

Everyone was silent for a while as the girls gave their best details of that night.

"You said that it was your fault. That you killed Mom." Anna said. Emma looked over at the young of the girls. "You said that you shouldn't have looked away from the road."

Elsa then spoke again. "We didn't blame you. No one did. You just blamed yourself. You were in physical therapy a couple months to rehab your crushed legs. You started drinking a couple of weeks after therapy was done. I think that pain medications kept you numb enough. When they were done, you needed something else."

"You drink all the time now." Anna said. "I can't remember what I saw last. You sober or you smiling."

"Mama, we aren't here because we want to change the future. We're here to save our family. You have proven by Anna and I even existing that you are each other's one true love. We have to save that."

"Henry must be devastated too." Emma said with pure sadness in her voice.

"You and Henry don't talk anymore." Anna said quickly.

"What?" Emma said.

"You and Henry got into a fight a couple months ago and you haven't spoken since."

"Wait." Emma said. "You said that Henry was gone to check on me. That's how Anna got here."

"No one has heard from you in two days so Henry went to check on you. You all fought, but you're still our Mother and we love you."

"I was afraid." Anna started. "What if something was wrong? What if we lost you too? I didn't want Henry to come home and tell me that. So...I came with Elsa."

Emma wondered how the savior could screw something up this badly. "What were we fighting about?" The girls just looked at each other. "What?"

"Henry filed for custody of Anna and I."

"What? Why?"

The youngest spoke first. "Mom, you are drunk all the time. You can't get passed what happened. Henry said that Mom wouldn't want that for us, so he tried to take us."

"Then there is Anna."

"Elsa!" Anna scolded her sister.

"What? She needs to know."

Emma looked at Elsa. "What did I do to Anna?"

"It wasn't what you did." Anna said sadly. "It was what I did."

xxxxx

_June 21, 2028..._

"Hey, Mom." Regina watched, through the mirror, as her youngest daughter enter the room while Regina was applying her makeup, getting ready for her date. "Macy and Sara are going to the movies tonight. Can I go?"

"Not tonight, Anna."

"Mom, please?"

"No Anna. Not tonight. Your Mama and I are going out tonight so you girls need to stay home. Grandma and Grandpa will be here shortly and are bringing dinner. "

"But I want to go to the movies."

Regina stopped getting ready and turned to her daughter. "Anna, I told you no. That's final. Your grandparents have been away for over a week and they are looking forward to seeing you. Neal is very exited also. Something about a new game that Charming bought for him. "

"Mom-"

"Anna, if I have to tell you again-"

"Okay." The young girl huffed and walked away. "Fine."

An hour later Regina and Emma were ready to leave and were saying their goodbyes. Regina knocked on Anna's door and entered when she heard a soft 'come in'.

"Mama and I are leaving."

Anna didn't look up from her book. "Okay."

Regina went to sit on the bed beside her. "Don't be that way, Anna. You get to go with Macy and Sara all the time. Your Grandparents have been away and are really looking forward to this. I expect you to act better than you are right now. You need to go downstairs and be sociable." Anna still hadn't looked at her. "Anna, I understand that you are angry and that's okay, but you will give me an answer. Do you understand the rules?"

"Yes." That was all the girl said.

Regina stood and started to the door. "Alright then. Have a good night. I love you." There was no answer again. Regina would be lying if she said that it didn't hurt her. She and Anna had always had a very close relationship. Anna always told her Mom that she loved her, but that wasn't happening tonight. "Okay." Regina hated when the kids acted this way. With a pre-teen and a teenager, it happened, but Regina hated it all the same. Regina wouldn't expect anything less from daughters that shared her, Emma and Snow's DNA. "Have it your way. I will see you in the morning."

Anna didn't look up until Emma was now in the doorway beside Regina. "Alright, Anna Banana. Mom and I are outta here. You be good. Love you." Anna just smiled at Emma and didn't say another word. "Let's go Gorgeous." Emma said as she smiled and placed a kiss on Regina's cheek.

Regina gave Anna one last look. "Goodnight, dear." Then exited the room.

xxxx

_2014..._

When Anna looked up she saw Emma, Snow, David and Elsa all staring at her. Elsa spoke up "She wouldn't talk for 6 months after Mom died."

"Elsa." Anna warned.

"Not a word for 6 months. The doctor said that she was fine physically, but she was emotionally traumatized and would start talking again when she was ready." Elsa looked at Emma. "Which that REALLY helped with the drinking."

"Why did you tell her that?" Anna said angry.

"Because that is the biggest reason you are here."

"I need to see Mom, Elsa."

"And what? Apologize?"

"Maybe." Anna said defensive.

"This Regina isn't going to understand. Matter of fact, _this_ Regina isn't going to care."

"You don't know that." Anna yelled.

"Yeah. Pretty sure that I do. She is just as bad as we heard she was."

"YOU SAW HER?!"

"This is the reason you were suppose to stay with Henry. She isn't what you remember here. Trust me when I say that you would have been devastated if you had seen her."

"You don't know that!"

"I do. You didn't see her. Her eyes, Anna-" Elsa stopped. "That woman isn't our Mom."

Anna stood and looked at her sister. "Can we not talk about this anymore. I'm really tired. I want to go to sleep now."

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Snow said. "We could all use some sleep I think."

Emma stood and grabbed her jacket. "You girls are going with me."

"We can just go back to ou-"

"Elsa, you are going with me. We will figure all this out in the morning. As for now, I think that it would be best for me to keep an eye on you."

"You mean safer for us. You know. The stray dogs or whatever."

"The quote was pound puppies." Emma chuckled. "Your Mom is something else, but I don't think that Regina would hurt you."

"I can take care of myself, Mama."

"Against your Mother?" Emma held open the door for the girls. "If it's all the same to you, that's a fight I would rather not see."


End file.
